Estrés acumulado
by Cloeh
Summary: El estrés provoca que la disciplina desaparezca y surja el descontrol absoluto con una pizca de locura. El problema ahora es…¿como frenar al líder del grupo en una crisis de estrés…?. One-shot


Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo one- shot, se me ocurrió luego de ver un reportaje del estrés y sus consecuencias…

Y me dije, ¿que pasaría si a uno de los chicos pasara su limite de estrés?…a ver que les parece :P

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

"**Estrés acumulado"**

.

.

En una alcantarilla una discusión se llevaba a cabo.

- No obedeceré tus órdenes hermanito mayor – se escucho de una voz irónica.

- Demonios Rafael, solo te pido que laves la loza-

- No quiero – dijo cruzando los brazos

- Don y Mike están agripados, debemos los dos dividirnos los quehaceres - Leo suspiro – yo he hecho todo…solo te pido que laves la loz…-

- Pues no lo haré… ¿no eres tu el hermano mayor, no eres tu el líder?…pues hazlo tú –

Leonardo estaba harto, el estrés en que había estado los últimos días lo estaba sacando de quicio. Hace dos noches habían luchado con los del clan del pie. Todos llegaron a dormir menos él, que ordeno la casa que estaba hecha una pocilga. Mientras hacia eso los chicos empezaron a toser. Fue a verlos y se dio cuenta que estaban con gripe y los atendió. Luego de dejarlos descansar el siguió haciendo el aseo. No se dio cuenta cuando se hizo de día, tuvo que atender a los chicos y realizar los quehaceres del hogar solo, porque Rafa salio todo el día. La noche que siguió estuvo despierto atendiendo a sus hermanos agripados. Al día siguiente tuvo que ir a comprar medicamentos, ya cuando volvió Rafael tenía todo desordenado de nuevo. Leonardo con paciencia de santo ordenó todo, preparaba el desayuno, el almuerzo y se los llevaba a los chicos. Estaba agotadísimo, tendría mas ayuda si estuviera el maestro Splinter, pero el estaba de viaje y por otro lado se notaba que Rafael se había levantado de malas ese día, porque no ayudaba en nada y para peor se quejaba. Leonardo se sentía como una bomba a punto de estallar.

- No lo haré…hazlo tú señor perfecto- refutaba molesto Rafael.

Leonardo lo quedo mirando con rabia…el agotamiento había absorbido su autocontrol…

- ¡Oh! ¿esta enojado el líder? – se burló Rafael – no te puedes enojar …o no serias perfecto –

- ¿Perfecto? – lo miro con una vena inflamada en su cuello – ¿perfecto? – le sonrió impacientemente.

- ¿Leo? – Rafael ahora lo miro un poco serio... se había dado cuenta que había encendido la mecha de la bomba que estaba por explotar.

- ¿Sabes que rafa? – lo miro Leo absolutamente alterado – ¡a la mierda con la perfección…!-

- ¿Qué? –

- Si, a la mierda – fue a la cocina y se acerco a una pila de platos- estos platos están perfectos – los tomo y los tiró al piso rompiéndolos – ¡ahora ya no están perfectos!-

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? – Rafael llego a la cocina y miro los trozos de platos esparcidos en el piso.

- Que tienes razón Rafa – lo miro - vamos a hacer imperfecciones – fue a la sala y comenzó a quitar todos los almohadones de los sillones – ¡desorden vamos con el desorden!- dejo que el estrés lo dominara, solo hacia lo primero que se le ocurriera.

- ¡Leo para! – Rafael aun sin entender que le pasaba a su hermano tomo los cojines y los dejó en el sillón.

- No, tú quieres hacer esto – Leo le sonrió alterado – entonces que estamos esperando – tomo los libros del estante y los comenzó a lanzar lejos – la lectura hace volar la imaginación,¡¡que vuele entonces, demonios!! – grito Leo.

- Leo ¿que te pasa? – pregunto Rafael confundido viendo como su hermano desordenaba todo.

- ¡Que me harte, me harte de ser el perfecto…el que tiene que soportar todo…!- fue a la sala de entrenamiento y comenzó a botar todos los aparatos que habían – así que ahora ya no mas el ninja perfecto ¡ya no mas! – dijo tirando las espadas de bambú al piso.

- ¡Leo detente! - Rafa lo intento tomar del brazo pero Leo lo evito.

- ¡No! …ya no más…ya no más – fue a la cocina de nuevo y comenzó a tirar todo al piso.

- ¿Que pasa? – miro Donatelo y Mike desde el segundo piso, viendo sorprendidos todo el desorden que había y sobre todo como Leo lo tiraba todo.

– Pasa que estoy agotado, pasa que estoy cansado, pasa que estoy estresado… ¡y solo quieren perfección!… - grito agitado – ¿y saben que?...¡¡a la mierda con todo eso…!!-

- Se volvió loco - Rafael miro suplicante a sus hermanos desde la sala.

- No estoy loco...es…es solo un ataque de estrés - lo miro – ¿has visto las noticias?, suele ocurrir, el estrés llega a un punto en que ya no se puede controlar- sonrió - si no lo conocías, entonces te presento este ejemplo...sucumbí, me aburrí ….me aburrí de ser el único tarado en que tiene que hacer todo….¡me aburrí!- tomo una olla y la tiro al piso – ¡y tú por un demonio me podrías ayudar en algo estupido! – Leo le grito con furia a Rafael, dejando a sus hermanos de una pieza, nunca pensaron que su hermano mayor pudiera usar ese lenguaje.

- ¿Que me dijiste? – Rafael lo miro enojado

- ¡Ah! y se enojo, ¡uy! que pena…mira la pena que me da el ser tan malo… ¡y de decirte la verdad en la cara! –.

-Bro, basta – dijo Mike bajando por las escaleras.

- ¡Y tú vete a la cama que estas enfermo! – lo apunta casi histérico - me pase la maldita mañana cocinando tu estupido pollo – pone las manos en su cabeza - que aparte olía horrible y ¿todo para que? - agarra una de las ollas -¡¡para que me salieras con que estaba muy caliente!! – la avienta hacia atrás – ¡¡te la enfrió y no la quieres ¿por qué?...¡¡te digo por que!! – alza las manos agitado -¡¡por que el maldito caldo de pollo oloroso estaba frio!!! -

- Leo…yo - Mike lo miro sorprendido.

-¡Vete a la cama si no quieres que te lleve a la fuerza!- le grito fuerte, mirándolo furioso. Miguelangel al ver la mirada penetrante de su hermano mayor, subió rápidamente las escaleras quedándose junto a Don

– Demonios me da miedo – Mike le dijo a Donatelo, siendo escuchado por su alterado hermano mayor.

-¡¿Miedo?!...¡¡¡miedo!! – lo apunta - ¡miedo es ver como reaccionas al llevarte el medicamento! – agarra una cuchara tirada - ves esta simple cosa – la sarandea - ¡¡y corres!!... y me tengo que inventar de todo para que la tomes – avienta la cuchara a lo alto -¡¡y es solo una pequeña probada!! –

En esos momentos suena el teléfono, todos se quedan mirando aquel aparato temerosos.

- No se molesten – Leo camina hacia el aparato – aquí tienen a su secretario perfecto –

-¡No espera Leo no contestes! – Rafa trato de caminar – puede ser Abril –

-¿YYYYYYYY? – enarca una ceja, tomando el auricular - ¡aló! – dice brusco.

- Buenas tardes señor –

-¿Qué tienen de buenas? –

- Las mejores ofertas que jamás ha escuchado en su vida –

- No me interesa –

-Le interesa, estoy seguro de eso –

- No –

- Es el mejor aparato para las labores del hogar –

- Para eso estoy yo –

- Le ayudara bastante –

- No –

- Al mejor precio-

- NO – la vena de su cuello estaba que explotaba, sus hermanos se miraron temerosos.

-Y a las puertas de su hogar –

-NO –

- Mejor oferta jamás encontrara –

-¡NO! –

-¿Usted lava, plancha, cocina? –

- ¡QUE NO! –

- Dejeme decirle mi oferta –

- Con un demonio – golpeo con una mano la pared - ¿ me lo va a regalar? –

- NO señor –

-¡No quiero NADA! y deje darle mi ultima oferta – toma aire -¡¡¡VAYASE AL DEMONIO!!-

Cuelga casi rompiendo el teléfono, toma el aparato con fuerza sacando el cableado.

-Vuele gratis… ¡¡cortesía aerolíneas estoy hasta la …..!!- avienta el teléfono al piso.

- ¿Que demonios hago? – Rafael miro asustado a Donatelo, mientras veían como Leo pateaba en el piso el teléfono

- Ahora si ya es línea muerta – sonreía Leonardo pateando con fuerza el aparato

- Dejar que se le pase solo- Donatelo le dice a Rafael

- Va a romper todo- señalo Mike preocupado.

- Algo va hacer que reaccione – miraba Donatelo a su hermano descontrolado.

- ¿Pero que? – Rafael casi grito

- No se…algo –

- Leo no se que te esta pasando, ¡pero ya basta…!- le grito Rafa a Leo

- ¿No lo vas a soportar?… ¡uy! que miedo tengo – siguió ironizando Leo – ¿sabes? te dije que hicieras la cocina y no pudiste hacer ni eso….no he dormido hace 2 noches, pero tú no puedes ni limpiar la loza ¡estupido flojo! –

- ¡¿Me dijiste estupido?! – grito enojado Rafael.

- No…te dije estupido "_flojo_" y mas encima estas sordo - lo miro - no puedes ni lavar la loza y sabes que…sabes que – tomo tres platos que quedaban – ¡toma la estupida …– le lanzo un plato –… loza… - le lanzo otro – …sucia! – le lanzo el tercero – a ver si la limpias con la cabeza dura esa que tienes –

Rafael apenas y evito los platos.

-¡Les dije que se fueran a dormir! – Leo grita furioso mirando a sus hermanos en el segundo nivel - ¡¡si vuelven a recaer a quien tienen de estúpido enfermero ¿verdad?!!

- ¡Que demonios te pasa Leo! - Rafa lo miro.

- Estoy teniendo un ataque de estrés – sonrió alterado– ¡una vez en la vida que me pase! – grito agitado - ¡una vez que dejo salir todo esto! - tomo un vaso - ¡una vez que rompa este maldito vaso que odio porque esta horrible! – lo tira al piso rompiéndolo - ¡una vez en la vida que pueda decir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza, sin tener que analizarlo!…como tu Rafa, ¡debe ser genial hacer lo que se te de la gana y siempre yo sacar la cara por ti….!-

Rafael solo lo miro en silencio…

- ¿Te quedaste callado? – Leo lo siguió mirando agitado – en que estaba…¡ah! estaba limpiando la cocina idiota– tomo otras ollas y las comenzó a lanzar lejos – y también debo limpiar la mesa…si eso – de una patada dio vuelta la mesa del comedor haciendo que todo lo que hubiera en ella se cayera – listo esta limpia la mesa y ahora – tomo la escoba y comenzó a barrer…botando todo a su paso…sillas, basurero, trozos de platos…Luego se dirigió a la sala, tomando los videojuegos de Mike y los tiraba lejos.

- Debo limpiar este estante, ven que esta sucio -

- Leo basta – Rafael dijo impaciente.

- Debo limpiar…sino nadie lo hace –

- Estas desordenando- señalo Rafael.

- Es uno o lo otro, ¡¡es que no soy perfecto ahora!! – le grito – ahora soy imperfecto, anota la fecha de este día…el día en que Leonardo se aburrió de hacer todo…¡vamos anótalo! – tomo una libreta y se la lanzo – ¡¡para que lo recuerdes!! –

Rafael la esquivo y vio como Leo fue de nuevo a la cocina

- ¡Leo quédate quieto!-

- Estoy dejando todo imperfecto, ves que lo había ordenado todo…pero ya no mas …¡¡ya no mas…!!- tomo unos condimentos de unos estantes alto – siempre han estado muy altos estupidos condimentos- los comenzó a tirar al piso- ¡ahora estarán mas a la mano!-

Rafael se harto, tomo las manos de Leo y lo intento detener, pero este lo detuvo y comenzaron a hacer fuerza.

- ¡Basta Leo! – Rafael forcejeaba con él.

- Déjame en paz- Leo lo miraba alterado.

- Tú sabes que en fuerza no me ganas – sonrió Rafael

- ¡Que me dejes…!– la voz de Leo se escucho aun mas alterada

- ¡Maldita sea tranquilízate! – Rafael hacia más presión porque su hermano estaba sacando cada vez mas fuerza

- ¡¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ POR UN DEMONIO!! – grito Leo y de un rápido movimiento lanzo a Rafael en contra la pared. Sorprendiendo a este y a sus hermanos.

- ¡¡No me estorbes!!…¡que estoy haciendo el aseo que tú no quisiste hacer!….-le grito agitado - ¡porque a pesar que ya no puedo mas, no puedo detenerme!… ¡¡por eso yo..!! –

Leonardo aun agitado se detuvo y miro a Rafa quien se levantaba del piso, sus ojos que estaban muy alterados empezaron a ser los mismos.

– Yo…- dijo mas calmado – yo…- puso una mano en su cabeza - lo siento Rafa…– susurro – no quise lastimarte…- camino a la sala tambaleando, seguido por Rafael que lo miraba preocupado - …solo…- se acerco al sillón grande – solo quiero descansar un poco…- cayo pesadamente encima del sillón.

Sus hermanos se acercaron preocupados y notaron que estaba profundamente dormido. Dieron un suspiro de alivio.

- Por fin se calmo – suspiro Mike.

- Reacciono al lastimar a uno de sus hermanos – asintió Don

- No me lastimo- refuto Rafa

- Orgulloso, te gano con lo que menos creías…_fuerza _– Mike sonrió – aunque dicen que el enojo triplica tu fuerza, por eso te gano -

- Fue pura suerte - Rafa cruzo sus brazos- ahora, ¿que demonios paso?-

- Lo dijo Leo – suspiro Don - un ataque de estrés, estaba agotado, no podía mas y una personita molestando a cada rato – miro a Rafa – provoco el estallido de la bomba-

- Ok…entendí – gruño Rafa – fue mi culpa…- miro a Leo que dormía – ¿pero estará bien?-

- Solo necesita descansar – asintió Donatelo.

Los chicos miraron su casa.

- Hasta un tornado hace menos desorden que esto – Mike miraba sorprendido la cocina.

- OK – suspiro Don – yo hago la coci…-

- Uds no harán nada – Rafael los miro – se van a su cuarto a descansar, yo arreglare todo esto-

Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados.

- ¡Demonios! el que Leo se descontrolara fue en gran parte mi culpa…así que el ordenar lo tomare como castigo, así que váyanse –

Sus hermanos se miraron y asintieron, subiendo a sus habitaciones.

- Fiuuu – Rafael miro el gran desorden – si que tengo trabajo –

Tomo una manta y cubrió a Leo mientras dormía en el sillón…este susurro un _"Lo siento"._

- Cállate estupido – susurro Rafa – fue mi culpa por no ayudarte, pero no se volverá a repetir…no quiero otra ola de estrés de tu parte – lo miro con cierto temor.

Se dirigió a la cocina y desde allí miro el sillón.

- Definitivamente anotare esta fecha, bro – sonrió Rafael.

.

.

-----------------------------------------------------

.

.

Fin de este fic que se me ocurrió en un momento de aburrimiento.

El colapso de Leo, lo bueno es que se calmo…pero la casa sufrió las consecuencias. Yo he visto ataques de estrés en vivo y en directo y como las cosas vuelan XD.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer esta loca invención mía.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


End file.
